Ultraman Mebius (Lightning Continuity)
Ultraman Mebius is the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light and the teacher of Ultraman Lightning. Personality Having learned from his own time on Earth, Mebius currently uses a cautious, strategic style in battle. He will often use weak, long-range attacks to determine what his opponents are capable of before taking them on at close range or at all. As an instructor, Mebius tries his best to accommodate for his students' needs and will often suggest ways to implement their natural fighting style or other habits into new strategies or techniques. He learns from some students just as much as they learn from him. While Mebius himself was naive when he was new to Earth, he was partially amused and partially annoyed when he found Lightning to have even less of an idea what was going on than he himself did back then. Mebius also greatly appreciates humans and their culture, and often slips into a lecture when they're brought up. He showed clear annoyance at Lightning's ignorance of his remarks on humans while training him. Of course, when they next met, Lightning admitted he was wrong and that humans really were more than they were cracked up to be, to which Mebius simply patted him on the shoulder. History Up until the events of Ultraman Lightning, Mebius' history is the same as the original. Sometime after his adventures on Earth, Mebius became an instructor at the Space Garrison Academy. One day, Mebius' teacher Taro assigned him to train a promising young Ultra named Onyx. Mebius, still new to teaching, took it slow, aiming for Onyx to learn the basics bit by bit. He had no idea how irritating this was for the youth. Eventually, Mebius gave in to Onyx's pleas. He arranged a trip to Planet K76, the same world where Ultraman Zero was trained by the Leo Brothers, expecting to find normal kaiju that could give Onyx some first-hand experience. But something went wrong. As they approached the planet, Mebius and Onyx were ambushed by a deadly monster from space. After a short, losing battle, Onyx was sent crashing to the planet's surface by the monster's strongest attack. After barely managing to fend off the attacker, Mebius made the fateful choice not to check on his pupil, but to return to the Land of Light to get help. By the time Mebius returned with allies, Onyx had vanished from the face of K76. Considering this to be his greatest failure, Mebius attempted to quit his job at the Academy. A couple of years later, Mebius received a message from Taro. A Space Garrison graduate named Adam had, on his first mission, fallen into a massive storm on a distant planet, and it gave him startling powers that he needed help to control. None of the other instructors, not even Taro himself, were able to get him anywhere with his abilities. Taro pleaded Mebius, who was familiar with learning how to use new powers, to give teaching one last try for Adam. So Mebius did. With some trial and error, he managed to help Adam control his electric abilities, and eventually master them. Soon afterwards, Adam changed his name to Ultraman Lightning, and was assigned to go to Earth. Wishing to make sure his pupil stayed safe, Mebius asked to follow Lightning. After some back and forth, Taro and his parents allowed Mebius to go. Since then, Mebius has been watching Lightning's progress from his travel sphere in Earth's atmosphere, ready to enter the fray if his student gets in trouble. Ultraman Lightning TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Mebius will have a minor role in this special. Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Mebius appears in this Lightning gaiden as the main protagonist. In it, he is sent to Planet Glacier to investigate the appearance of a mysterious space monster, meeting Snowy in the process. Profile * Height: 49 m ** Frost Burn: 51 m * Weight: 35,000 t ** Burning Brave: 36,000 t ** Frost Burn: 39,000 t * Age: 6,800 years *'Time Limit': 3 minutes (In Burning Brave, he can absorb heat to extend it) *'Weakness': Cold Temperatures (Although he can endure them better than others, and forgoes this completely in Frost Burn) * Hobbies: Shopping, gardening * Likes: Human culture, sunny days, curry rice * Dislikes: Ice, the dark, teaching (temporarily) Relationships * Ultra Brothers (Brothers in arms) ** Ultraman Taro (Teacher) * Ultraman Onyx (Formerly) * Ultraman Lightning (Student) * "Snowy" (Friend) Body Features - Frost Burn= * Frost Burn Bracers: The evolution of the Mebium Brace in Frost Burn, they are a pair of bracers on Mebius' arms which help him manipulate fire and ice. They also possess crystal blades which can be used to slash his foes. * Thermal Crystals: In Frost Burn form, Mebius gains a pair of crystals on his chest, which contain his fire and ice energy. If they are severely damaged, he will be forced out of the form. }} Transformation TBA Forms - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Burning Brave is Mebius' super form, which increases his strength, speed, agility, and grants him fire-based powers. * Flight Speed: Mach 11 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Jumping Height: 500 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Brute Strength: 110,000 t * Grip Strength: 85,000 t Techniques Special * Mebium Burst: Burning Brave's signature attack, a massive fireball charged using the Mebium Brace and the gold fins on his chest. More powerful than the Mebium Shoot, and can also negate healing factors. * Mebium Flare: The upgraded version of the Mebium Counter, and Burning Brave's secondary finisher beam. Mebius gathers heat energy into the Mebium Brace and fires out a flaming beam from his left hand, similar to the Strike Boost. * Mebium Rain: Mebius summons a cloud made out of flames above his foe, which rains small, weak flaming arrows upon them. * Dynamite Clones: Mebius summons multiple burning manifestations of himself. They explode upon coming into contact with anything, but the explosion they cause is weaker than the one caused by the Mebium Dynamite. Physical * Mebiusmash Punch: A flaming punch attack, more powerful than the Mebium Punch. ** Mebiustorm Punch: Mebius charges his fists with fiery energy and performs a series of rapid punches. Each punch releases a burst of flame that can send foes flying at point blank or be shot as fireball projectiles from a distance. * Mebiustrike Kick: A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. ** Mebiuspin Kick: Similar to his normal Meteor Kick, except Mebius lights his feet on fire and spins his body like a drill. This kick can rip through heavily armored monsters and robots easily. * Mebium Dynamite: Mebius can heat his entire body to insane temperatures, tackle his opponent, and self-destruct, taking his opponent with him in a fiery explosion. He will then reform himself from particles. Burning Brave's strongest, and most dangerous, attack. Other * Burning Arc: An enhanced, stronger, fiery red version of Mebius' normal Defense Arc. Burns creatures that touch it. Combination * Thermal Burst: Mebius fires the Mebium Burst, while Snowy fires the Cryo Burst. The two attacks collide and merge into a deadly ball of fiery and cold energy. Weapons * Burning Blade: The Mebium Blade coated in flames, it is sharper than the original and can cauterize wounds it leaves. ** Burning Blade Strike: A version of the Mebium Blade Strike that, rather than leaving a cut that destroys the opponent, slices them clean in half and eventually burns up what's left of them. ** Burning Blade Wave: The same Blade Wave as before, but red and fiery. More powerful than Hikari's version and has the same qualities as the blade itself. Abilities * Fire Power: Empowered by fire, Mebius' heat isn't just used to make explosions. ** Heat Resistance: Thanks to his fire-based powers, Mebius can resist far more extreme temperatures than his base form or any normal Ultra, as shown by his ability to walk through the Valley of Flames where the heat would kill most Ultras in minutes. ** Heat Absorption: In this form, Mebius can absorb heat and fire to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Pyrokinesis: Mebius in Burning Brave can manipulate fire to his liking. * Cold Resistance: As shown when he used this form to survive on Planet Glacier, Mebius in Burning Brave can also endure cold temperatures better than normal. However, he is nowhere near as resistant to the cold as ice-element Ultras like Snowy. * Enhanced Strength: Mebius in Burning Brave is physically stronger than his base form. * Enhanced Speed: Mebius in Burning Brave can move and attack faster than his base form. * Extraordinary Jumper: In Burning Brave, Mebius can jump to even greater heights than his normal form. - Frost Burn= Frost Burn A new form of Mebius, which debuts in Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart. Mebius gained this form after he was temporarily possessed by a Frozen Wraith, its ice energy reacting with that of Burning Brave to grant Mebius power surpassing said form. In this state, Mebius wields not only the power of fire, but also of ice, finally allowing him to endure the harsh climate of Planet Glacier. * Flight Speed: Mach 12 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Jumping Height: 500 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 120,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t Techniques Special * Burning Frost Buster: Mebius releases a blast of cold from his left hand, freezing his opponent. He then finishes them off by generating a gigantic fireball from his right hand and tossing it at the foe. * Mebium Combo Ray: Mebius slowly brings his wrists together, combining the fiery energy in the right half of his body with the cold energy in the left, forming an "X" shape as the two energies merge, before assuming the M87 Beam position to release both energies in a single beam of white particles surrounded in swirls of red flame and blue frost. * Thermal Shock: By stretching both of his arms forward, Mebius can release bolts of fire and ice energy from his fingertips. * Nuclear Infinity: Mebius' most powerful attack in this form. It can only be used right before his body melts down. Mebius fires a sickly green beam of energy surrounded by orange electricity from his arms in an "L" position. It can cause small nuclear explosions and will force him out of the form upon being used. Physical * Frost Burn Attack: Mebius can charge ice energy into his left hand and foot and fire energy into his right, allowing him to deliver burning and freezing physical blows. * Frost Burn Dynamite: Mebius charges himself with energy and explodes against an enemy. The attack has explosive capabilities, and also unleashes a barrage of cold onto the opponent. The two unstable energy types make this attack even stronger, utterly destroying the opponent. However, using this weakens Mebius, and creates large fires and pillars of ice in the area around the blast radius after use. Other * Burning Frost Barrier: An Ultra Barrier Mebius can summon in this form. Half of the shield is orange colored and resembles a wall of flame, while the other half is blue and looks like a gigantic block of ice. The barrier is very durable, and the flame half can absorb enemy attacks while the ice half freezes attacks that hit it. Weapons * Fire Saber: A red fire energy sword generated from the Burn Bracer on his right arm. ** Saber Beam: Mebius can use the Fire Saber to generate heat energy within it and blast it to the opponent. ** Saber Break: Mebius strikes the Fire Saber into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. ** Saber Drill: Mebius uses the fiery energy of the Fire Saber to change his right palm into a flaming drill. * Ice Blade: A blue ice energy sword generated from the Frost Bracer on his left arm. ** Blade Shot: Mebius can charge up the Ice Blade and swing it, firing a cold energy beam that can destroy a monster. ** Blade Shard: Icicle spears shot from the tip of the Ice Blade. Mebius can fire them in rapid succession. ** Blade Drill: Mebius uses the cold energy of the Ice Blade to change his left palm into a drill of ice. * Cross Sword Slash: Armed with both the Fire Saber and Ice Blade, Mebius dashes towards an enemy at high speed and slices them into pieces. Abilities * Thermal Manipulation: As this form's primary ability, Mebius excels in both pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. ** Extreme Temperature Resistance: In this form, Mebius can survive in extreme temperatures, whether they be hot or cold. Where even Burning Brave had struggled against Tyrant Dual Element's fire attacks and the cold environment of Planet Glacier, Frost Burn handles them like it's nothing. ** Elemental Absorption: Mebius can absorb other sources of thermal energy of either variety to further empower himself. However, absorbing fire will cause him to melt down faster. Weaknesses * Due to the conflicting fire and ice energy, Mebius can only safely remain in this form for a short time. If he does not change back, his body will eventually melt (reminiscent of Burning Godzilla, but much less destructive.) * If the crystals on Mebius' chest are severely damaged, he will be forced out of this form. }} Trivia * Mebius takes the role of Zoffy in this series. * Mebius hates the mentioning of the word "Neo," although saying Neos' name is fine. ** This is ironic, considering the function of his Ultra Fins, as well as a few of Burning Brave's techniques, are taken from the very version of Mebius this references. * Most of Mebius Frost Burn's techniques were submitted by BigD2003, Furnozilla, and Cdr. Thank you. Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Ultras